Bath or Fun?
by w.w.angel
Summary: What happens when Naruto goes to take a bath but forgets his towel? Well go out and get it, but when he looks for it in the bedroom with Sasuke reading a yaoi book and only is wearing a towel things get interesting. Will Naruto ever get his bath? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Oh let's get this straight I now and NEVER will own Naruto now matter how many times I ask. So you all can relax out there.

Bath or Fun (part 1?)

Naruto's POV

It had been a lone day and had just began to rain no sooner as I stepped into the apartment. Sighing in relief of not being caught in the sure to be cold rain I looked around for Sasuke. Him and I had been sharing an apartment for as long as I could remember and I have enjoyed his company more then I thought I would. I could deal without his sarcasum thought... but hey if that's his only annoying quirk I have to say I made out pretty well in the room-mate departmet.

Looking around I couldn't find him in either the kitchen or the livingroom so my nex stop was the bedrooms. And there the teme was laying on his bed, nose barried in a book, and looking so focused I thought he was going to hurt himself. "Yo, Teme, find sometime interesting to read?" I ask as I see him lift his head up.

"Hn". HN that's all I get after living with this guy for over four years (I think... but that's not the piont!) all I recieve is a 'hn'. Ugh sometime he is the biggest pain in the arse! So begin the suborn one I am I try again. "It's rain outside, do you think it will last long?"

"Hn."

"THAT'S IT! If all I'm gonna get is a 'hn' as an answer I might as well go take a shower. In fact I will!" With that I spun on my heels and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in sheer frustration. Maybe a warm shower will take my mine off everything, I mean it's not like I can do anything with this rain pouring down.

So with that I began to strip off my torn blue jeans, shirt, and my boxers. Turning the water on so that it could warm up I began to search for my towel. Looking around I was unable to fing my orange towel but I did find Sasuke's navy on the sink and decided to us it to walk outside to find mine. So grabbing his towelI wrapped it around waist. 'Man I have to make this quick it's cold in here.'

Sasuke's POV

'He is to cute for his own good. If he's not careful I might jump him... expecually after reading Kakashi's book.' After's Kakashi-sensi and Iruka-sensi's late weekend stay Sasuke found one of Kakashi's book stuck under the couch. Since this book wasn't a neon orange or orange for that matter he decided to read this one and see what it was about. And boy did he like this one.

Unlike Kakashi's normal porn (A/N: is ther really such a thing as 'normal' porn?) this on was a yoai porn book. Once Sasuke had began to read this one he got instantly hook expecially on the good scenes wink and had to spend a good part of the day in the bathroom. And just his luck that he delectable blond that he roomed wih walk in the room just when got to another one of his favorite scenes. And as if things weren't bad enough Naruto had to say it... shower. One of the best paces on earth besides the bed, well in Sasuke's opinion (A/N: and I'm sure many yaoi fan girls out there! XD) Thankfully the blond left before Sasuke could lose control and pounce the innocent kit.

'As soon as he gets out of there I'm gonna need it to take care of a 'problem'.' But whatever god or gods up there weren't done having their fun messing with the poor teen.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom openned and a messy golden hair covered head popped out and soon the rest of him followed. Sasuke almost drooled at the sight that had appeared before his eyes. There stood the innocent kit clad in nothing but a simple towel... HIS TOWEL! He felt himself getting hard as he observed the blond. He had to stop himself from drooling as his eyes travelled down the well muscled chest to rest on the navy towel hanging off the blond's slender hips. Oh how he wished that towel would fall off and let Sasuke see all of the kit. But suddenly the sound of Naruto talking brought him out of his not-so-pure thoughts.

Normal POV

"Sasuke have you seen my towel anywhere? It's not in the bathroom and I can't find it." Naruto asked as he bent down look through the many piles on the bedroom floor. And by doing this gave Sasuke a lovely view of his cute butt.

'Oooooh he must be doing this on purpose, 'cause this is just plain torture,' thought Sasuke as he watched the blond search for his towel. 'Little does the dobe know that his towel was just behind the bathroom door, but I'm not going to tell him and miss this delectable show.' a smirk sloly crept up onto Sasuke's face as he continue to watch the show before him.

"Nope," he replied to the kit's question.

"Finally the ice cube speaks," Naruto muttered as he continued his search. 'Damnit here the hell is that towel!'

"Dobe just use my towel it doesn't really matter, I'll just get another."

"Really?! Thanks Sasuke!!," Naruto said as he spun around to face Sasuke, but unfortunatly or fortunatly depending on who you were Naruto spun a little bit to fast knocking his towel lose and then...off.

"EEP!" Naruto shouted as he quickly realized what had happened. Bending over quickly Naruto grabbed the navy towel and clouched it infront of him. If he wasn't so embaressed right now he would have ran and hide in the bathroom but instead he froze as a blush spread across his tan cheeks. ( A/N: and to all those pervs out there I ment his face cheeks --.--)

That was all Sasuke need to lose all of the little control he had left. As he stood up he slowly crept toward the blond a preditorial smirk found its way onto his face as he licked his lips. 'HE. IS. _MINE._' were the three words that continually ran through the dark haired teen's mind. His smirk widened as he saw the blond blush and his blue eyes widen.

When Sasuke was almost chest to chest with the kit he lend forward to whisper in Naruto's ear as he rubbed his hands along the dobe's exposed sides. "You look delicious in that towel _Naruto,_" Sauke said huskly as he ran his hands done to Naruto's petite hips. "But I bet you'd look even better without it, hmm?"

"Sasuke..." was the only reply he got as the blond shivered and squirmed under his touch. He continued to lightly touch the blond's sides until he dropped the towel by accident.

Realizing what he did Naruto gave a small 'eep' as he brought his hands down to cover himself, but apparently Sasuke wasn't going to allow him to. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and held them by one hand above his head as he whispered into Naruto's ear. "And just what do you think you were doing? There's no need to try and hide yourself. Besides... your _beautiful._" The last word came out in a seducive pur making Naruto shiver.

Suddenly Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his own in a possessive and passionate kiss. When Sasuke licked at Naruto's lips and wasn't granted the enterence he sout he reached daown and grasped one of Naruto's butt cheek. When Naruto gasped in return Sasue took his chance to enter the blond's sweet virgin mouth. Finding a shy pink tongue in the back of the sweet, hot mouth Sasuke lead it over to his mouth and began to suck on it causing Naruto to moun and whither again his chest. Still keeping his lips locked and pressed Sasuke trailed his hand down to grasp Naruto's hard on, smirking against the kiss when he found the blond enjoying being ravished and touched. Taking Naruto's member he began to slowly almost painfully pump up and down causing the blond to break away from the kiss and loudly moun.

"Sasu...ahhhh" Naruto gasped as the bark haired teen began to speed up his hand cauing Naruto's senses to go crazy. Never having done this before Naruto had no idea what to do, but his body reacted for him. Arching into the skilled hand Naruto mouned out a ."Pleese...ahh...Sasuke...please..."

"Please what Naru-chan?" the dark haired one asked as he smirked at the blond whither and moun.

"I...please...ahh...faster...more..."

Smirking Sasuke bent down onto his kneels and smirked up at the blond he took Naruto's member into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. "Ahhhhh!" the blond cried as he tried to thrust into the warm, hot, cavern that was Sasuke's mouth. Almost gagging, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hip and pinned them against the wall. He continued to suck harder and harder when he felt the blond reach down and tangle a hand in his dark locks as the kit ab ove him whimpered in pleasure. After making sure Naruto wasn't going to thrust his hips anymore he took one of his hands off and played with Naruto's balls as he alternated between biting and sucking on the blond's member.

"Ahhhh...Sasuke, I'm...I'm gonna...ahhh," with all the pleasure the blond was begin exposed to he knew he was going to come quickly. Screaming out one last time Naruto released inside if Sasuke's mouth who in turn swallowed all the blond was willing to give. Once the stars were gone from Naruto's vision the felt Sasuke give his crock one last suck before he released the blond how slide down the wall to collapse on the floor infront of Sasuke. Still panting Naruto watched as Sasuke licked at the cum that had dripped down the side of his mouth before he grabbed the blond to sit in his lap facing him.

"Hmmm looks like you could use that shower now. Maybe I could give you a hand with it," with that Sasuke picked up the blond and carried him in his arms to the bathroom with another mirk on his face. Naruto looked up into the other teen's lust and loved filled eyes and smiled. Giving a small nod the blond blushed as he rest against he other teen's chest who had somewhere along the lines had taken it off and was left clan in only his jeans. And with that both of the teens enterd the bathoom, closed, and locked the door to continue their fun.

to be continued... maybe.

**angel**: ok everyone who read this, I may continue this if enough people tell me they want me to and they liked this one. If I do get the replies I will write the next part about what goes on in the bathroom giggle and I'm 100 sure I can make it good.

Angel: weeeeee! that was fun! I think I deserve a treat! maybe even a pocky or two!

Naru: -- ' did you have chocolate before you wrote this?

Angel: Yep! hey I need my energy to write a good yaoi story or do you not want me to write anymore. 'cause if i don't write anything Sasuke's got free range over what he does to you, little uke!!

Naru: O.o Never Mind! write woman, WRITE!

Angel: giggle thought you'd see it my way but I'm done for now sooooooo... SASUKE I"M DONE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUN NOW!

Sasu: finally I thought you were never going to be done with my little uke.

Angel: . sorry but he's just so cute! I just want to hug and play with him forever! but now that I'm done you can have him! but don't hurt him to hard I need him for next time.

Sasu: fine. hey can I see those new handcuffs you got for your next story?

Angel: Sure! tosses over handcuffs

Naru: HEY don't I get a say?!

Sasu & Angel: nope!

Sasu: bye Angel.

Angel: see ya boys! have fun! giggles at naruto screaming to try and get away Oh and bye readers till next time!


End file.
